


La irreversibilidad de la flecha del tiempo

by electracine



Category: Luther (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Psycopaths in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Moriarty se entera de que hay una joven llamada Alice Morgan que trabaja como asesina a sueldo, al margen de su monopolio del crimen, empieza a picarle la curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La irreversibilidad de la flecha del tiempo

**tic**

Le despierta un leve susurro de sábanas y, antes de que pueda abrir los ojos, siente el contacto de algo frío y cortante contra su cuello, y tampoco necesita abrirlos para saber quién es quien lo empuña. Sólo puede ser ella. 

\- ¿Qué tal, bella durmiente?

\- Creo que a muchos hombres no les importaría despertarse siempre así – dice él y, después de una pausa bien calculada, añade en un exabrupto histriónico: - Menos el cuchillo, claro. 

\- Pero tú, Jim, no eres como muchos hombres y el cuchillo es lo que más te gusta de esta situación. El cuchillo es lo que hace que esta situación no sea vulgar. 

Alice está encima de él y, mientras habla, con el filo del cuchillo va recorriendo la garganta de Jim, resigue las clavículas y se detiene justo en medio del espacio entre éstas. 

\- ¿Cómo has entrado sin que te vean?

\- Por favor… 

Está oscuro, pero Jim puede adivinar perfectamente la sonrisa astuta y burlona que dibujan los labios de Alice. Un microsegundo después lo comprende.

\- Claro, sí que te han visto. Espero que no me hayas puesto la moqueta perdida de sangre. 

\- Oh, Jim, cuando te quejas de cosas tan triviales, te pones muy feo... 

\- Sabes que habrán dado la alarma y no tardarán en venir…

\- ¿Otra vez hablando de trivialidades, Jim? ¡Me-a-bur-res! – protesta Alice remarcando cada sílaba como si estuviera recitando una cancioncilla. 

\- Lo digo porque te apresures a hacer lo que has venido a hacer – dice Jim, imitando la cantinela de Alice, y luego, después de otra pausa dramática prácticamente grita: - ¡Mi cuerpo está preparado! 

Entonces, con la mano que tiene libre, Alice agarra la cara de Jim, gira su rostro y lo inmoviliza contra la almohada. El cuchillo sube por la garganta, traza la línea de la mandíbula y se pierde detrás del lóbulo de la oreja. La presión es la justa para dibujar un camino pero no para rasgar la piel. Por fin la respiración de Jim se acelera y Alice se detiene para saborear este instante. Incluso le parece que debajo la palma de su mano nota el sudor de Jim. 

Pero un ruido de una puerta a lo lejos le recuerda que toda diversión tiene su fin, así que sin ningún miramiento rasga la mejilla de Jim y observa como la sangre empieza a aparecer formando una fina línea que va desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla. Entonces se agacha hasta que nota el aliento de Jim y le lame la herida. Después de esto desaparece. A Jim, el contacto de la lengua húmeda y cálida de Alice le hace estremecer más que todo lo que ha pasado antes y se queda unos largos instantes inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras la sangre sigue fluyendo de su herida. 

 

**tac**

Una tarde que Alice está en la biblioteca hojeando un libro de física y garabateando en los márgenes refutaciones sarcásticas a las teorías que el autor quiere exponer y defender, recibe un mensaje de móvil. 

_Necesito tu ayuda._

Cuando ve quién lo envía, no puede evitar sonreír y enseguida responde:

_Qué mal novio eres. Sólo me llamas cuando tienes un calentón._

Mientras espera una respuesta, Alice empieza a mordisquear el bolígrafo con el que ha estado escribiendo, porque ahora ya ha dejado de escribir. Y es que lo de mancillar libros, de pronto, se ha vuelto un pasatiempo tedioso y sólo puede prestar atención a la pantalla de su móvil mientras siente la familiar y placentera descarga de adrenalina en la sangre. Por fin llega la respuesta:

_Puedo tener muchos defectos como novio, pero todos quedan compensados porque sé estar a la altura cuando llega el momento._

Mientras contesta, ya planifica dónde puede ir esta noche para conseguir un hombre al que llevarse a la cama. 

_¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? Espero que no cometas la ordinariez de decirme una cifra._

Alice se levanta de la silla y empieza a ponerse el abrigo, cuando el móvil vuelve a avisarle de que tiene otro mensaje. 

_Un tiquet gratis en la mejor atracción del mundo. Lo que tú quieras. Absolutamente todo lo que tú quieras._

Y así es como cierran el trato, sin concretar nada, porque esto es lo emocionante. Si Jim le ha pedido ayuda no es porque la necesite, sino porque quiere deberle algo a Alice, quiere estar en sus manos, quiere descubrir con qué lo sorprende, cómo lo desafía. 

 

**tic**

A Jim Moriarty no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, pero la primera vez que ve a Alice Morgan matar a alguien, llega a comprender por primera vez el atractivo que puede ejercer el asesinato. Alice le ha clavado a su víctima un trozo de cristal justo en la aorta, el cristal está taponando la herida y el tipo la mira con ojos asustados porque sabe que va a morir. El brillo en los ojos de Alice es intenso y sus movimientos cuando le quita el cristal son pura poesía. El tipo cae al suelo y empieza a desangrarse a borbotones. 

No hay nada que pueda escapar de la red de James Moriarty, no hay ningún rincón hasta el que no lleguen sus contactos, así que no tarda mucho en descubrir que hay una mujer llamada Alice Morgan que trabaja como asesina a sueldo al margen de su monopolio del crimen. Al principio cree que será una simple molestia engorrosa, pero cuando descubre que es una ex niña prodigio que a los 18 años se doctoró en astrofísica y que fue acusada de asesinar a sus padres pero no llegó a ser condenada por falta de pruebas, empieza a picarle la curiosidad. 

El problema de ser James Moriarty es que te pasas la mayoría de las horas y de los días muerto de aburrimiento, así que lo que ve en Alice Morgan es una oportunidad de entretenerse durante un rato. Definitivamente le ha picado la curiosidad y quiere descubrir por él mismo quién es realmente Alice Morgan. Además, así tendrá la oportunidad de hacer la parte que más le gusta de su trabajo, la de interpretar un papel, crear una identidad, fingir que es alguien que no es. 

El tipo sigue tumbado en el suelo en un charco de sangre y las últimas convulsiones empiezan a agitarlo de manera cada vez más débil. Una gota de sangre ha manchado la mejilla de Alice. Jim, sin abandonar su papel de chico torpe y nervioso, tartamudea _“Ti… ti… tie… tienes…”_ mientras le señala la mejilla. Alice no hace gesto de comprenderle, así que Jim humedece su dedo pulgar y luego le frota la mejilla, fingiendo que no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos. 

A Alice, a propósito o no, se le escapa la risa por la nariz y dice:

\- Sutil, muy sutil…

Y deja los puntos suspensivos en el aire. Jim entiende que ya no es necesario seguir llevando la máscara que había creado especialmente para la ocasión, la mira fijamente los ojos y, sin apartar el pulgar de su mejilla, pregunta:

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy?

El tipo del suelo ya ha muerto y Jim sabe que, por fin, ha encontrado una rival a su altura. 

 

**tac**

A Jim la física es un campo que nunca le ha interesado especialmente, pero hay algo en los artículos de Alice Morgan que atrapa su atención. Busca detalles escondidos en paréntesis, notas a pie de página y referencias bibliográficas, y hay un momento en que, en medio de todo el envarado lenguaje académico, los textos científicos de la joven Alice Morgan empiezan a parecer un tratado filosófico. Es entonces cuando decide llamarla, aunque sea ya más de medianoche. 

\- ¿Tan convencional eres que siempre tienes que esperar que sea el chico quien llame a la chica? – es su forma de salutación. 

\- ¡Pobrecito Jim! ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Has pensado en comprarte un gatito?

\- Que hayas respondido a mi llamada al segundo toque a estas horas también dice bastante de tu soledad. 

\- ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que llevo puesto? 

\- Quiero que me expliques cómo puedes creer en la teoría del multiverso, en una simple hipótesis que no puede ser observada, en algo que puede llevar a la ciencia a un camino de no retorno al relativizarlo todo de una forma atroz.

\- Impresionante. Normalmente los hombres que me entran, cuando se enteran de que he estudiado física, con suerte, no saben ir más allá de mencionar el gato de Schrödinger. 

Alice empieza diciendo que el multiverso no es una teoría sino una consecuencia de otras teorías, que la prueba está en que antes de ser observadas las partículas subatómicas ocupan una nebulosa de estados superpuestos, que la estructura del universo dividido en versiones paralelas de si mismo puede explicar la naturaleza probabilística de los resultados cuánticos… Pero Alice acaba concluyendo que si él no quiere aceptar esta teoría es porque tiene miedo de las implicaciones que puede comportar. Y Jim escucha su voz mientras distraídamente acaricia la cicatriz que ella le dejó en la mejilla y que, poco a poco, va desvaneciéndose. 

 

**tic**

Le ha ordenado que se siente en una silla y, mientras tanto, ella va sacando objetos de un maletín y los va colocando ordenadamente encima de la mesa: cinta americana, varias tenazas de diferentes tamaños, un escalpelo, un martillo pequeño y clavos diminutos. Jim se lo mira todo con la cabeza inclinada y una media sonrisa que se sitúa entre la curiosidad y la incredulidad, y, al fin, suelta, con un exagerado acento de furcia quinqui de extrarradio:

\- Tía, sí qué vas fuerte…

Alice sonríe y dice que esto es sólo el principio. Podría levantarse y marcharse. No hay nada que lo retenga. Excepto el hecho de que le prometió que haría lo que ella quisiera. Pero, en último término, las palabras tampoco significan nada. Lo que más pesa, lo que le hace quedarse inmóvil, es la simple y pura curiosidad; quiere saber qué se propone exactamente, hasta dónde es capaz de llegar ella, pero también él. 

Alice le dice, en forma de pregunta retórica, si no le parece fascinante la idea de que puedan existir otros universos con leyes físicas tan distintas a las nuestras que ni siquiera somos capaces de imaginarlas. 

\- Y yo que creía que no había venido precisamente para conversar sino que pensaba que por fin hoy disfrutaría de algo de acción… 

\- No seas impaciente, todo llegará. 

Cuando ha terminado de colocar los objetos encima de la mesa, le ordena que se quite la chaqueta y la corbata. Él se levanta de la silla y obedece y no se puede resistir a hacerlo con un movimiento de caderas, que pretende ser medio cómico y medio amenazador, como si estuviera bailando al son de una música que no suena. Luego Alice le dice que será mejor que se arremangue. Jim pone una cara de extrema decepción, como un niño que se ha quedado sin postre, y musita:

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No quieres que me quite nada más? Y yo que me había puesto mi mejor ropa interior. 

Y después de una breve pausa, añade en voz susurrante:

\- Ya sabes, los calzoncillos de corazoncitos. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres verlos?

Alice, por toda respuesta, le dice que escoja lo que más le guste. Jim se queda un instante pensativo y, por fin, escoge el escalpelo, porque es lo que le parece más familiar. Luego Alice le dice que la siga. 

Le hace pasar a otra habitación y allí hay un tipo amordazado y atado en una silla. 

\- Es un trabajillo que me han encargado. Tengo que sonsacarle cierta información importante, pero él es muy reticente a compartirla, así que tú me vas a ayudar, Jimmy – le informa Alice y subraya el diminutivo del nombre de Jim mientras le pasa el dedo índice por la nuca. 

A Jim no le gusta ensuciarse las manos y Alice lo sabe. Ya de pequeño, mientras los otros niños disfrutaban arrancando las colas y las patas a las lagartijas, apedreando a perros, jugando a ahogar gatos, y otras muchas variantes de crueldad contra los animales, a Jim no le interesaban estas prácticas y (ya entonces) las consideraba la forma más mediocre que tiene el ser humano para intentar asentar su poder. A continuación, estos mismos niños dieron otro paso y se dedicaron a ser crueles con los compañeros más débiles y a Jim siguieron sin interesarle estos juegos: eran aburridos y previsibles y no exigían ninguna habilidad especial. No, a Jim no le ha gustado nunca ensuciarse las manos y Alice lo sabe perfectamente. 

\- Empieza cuando quieras… 

Y como Jim sigue sin moverse, Alice se acerca a él y le susurra al oído lo que puede hacer para empezar. Jim nota como el aliento de Alice le hace cosquillas en la oreja, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su piel, y tiene la sensación de que su corazón bombea con más fuerza y que la sangre corre más deprisa por sus venas. A Jim no le ha gustado nunca ensuciarse las manos y, sin embargo, ahora, con Alice observándolo, siente una sed de sangre que no había sentido nunca. 

 

**tac**

\- ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué quieres a este tipo muerto?

\- ¿De… de… dever… de verdad te importa?

\- Jovencito, ¿es que te piensas que soy una máquina de matar sin sentimientos? Si no hay una buena razón detrás, no lo hago. ¿Es que te piensas que me gusta matar?

Jim se queda un momento callado y luego ella añade:

\- Vale, matar es divertido, pero saber la historia que hay detrás lo hace más interesante, sino es todo muy frío e impersonal. 

A Jim le sorprende (y le gusta) este interés de Alice por la narrativa; es algo que comparten. Más tarde, no le pregunta si mató a sus padres, sino cómo se deshizo del arma. 

\- La clave está en que, además de mis padres, había otra víctima de la que todo el mundo se olvida. 

\- El perro. Dentro del perro. 

Y no es tanto por la rapidez en la que llega a esta conclusión ni tampoco porque de pronto parece haber perdido su tartamudez, sino más bien por la forma en que le brillan los ojos cuando lo descubre, que Alice empieza a sospechar que este tipo, que afirma que se llama Tim, está fingiendo ser algo que en realidad no es. 

 

**tic**

Están en una nave industrial abandonada en las afueras. Él la ha conducido hasta allí a través de un camino de pistas falsas. Cuando se han encontrado, ella no ha dejado translucir ni una pizca de irritación al saber que ha sido engañada. Más bien ha sonreído con admiración (como cualquier persona inteligente haría, se dice Moriarty.)

Ahora, en una mano tiene una pistola y con la otra agarra a Alice por el pelo, sus dedos enredados entre mechones pelirrojos, y le vuelve a hacer la pregunta que ya le ha hecho muchas otras veces. 

\- ¿Por qué no trabajas para mí?

\- Porque a mí siempre me gusta estar arriba. 

Si aceptara, se sentiría decepcionado, pero igualmente tiene que hacer la pregunta una y otra vez. 

Jim, por toda respuesta, le da un tirón en el pelo y no puede evitar fijarse en la forma en que se tensa su cuello pálido y en el suspiro de placer que se le escapa, con toda probabilidad de una forma totalmente estudiada.

\- ¿Sabes que basta con que me toques para que me moje toda?

\- ¡Esta no es forma de hablar! – exclama Jim, fingiendo histriónicamente estar escandalizado, y luego, sin abandonar del todo el tono irónico, añade: – ¡Chica mala, tendré que castigarte!

Ella sonríe y añade:

\- Ahora mismo estoy empapada…

Una parte de Jim sólo desea acabar este juego de una vez y, ahí mismo, comerle el coño como nadie se lo ha comido nunca, para oír (y memorizar) todos los gemidos y ruidos de placer que se pueden escapar de sus labios. Pero sabe que si lo hace, su relación no tardará en volverse previsible y aburrida: una serie de encuentros sexuales pretendidamente fortuitos que no tardarán en saber a rutina. Este juego tiene que acabar tarde o temprano, pero por el momento es tan excitante que le gustaría postergarlo eternamente; volver al hastío de cada día será insoportable. 

Alice le mira fijamente a los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos, y el silencio es tan denso que Jim incluso puede oír el tictac de su reloj de pulsera. 

 

_fin_


End file.
